Lamar Trask
Lamar Trask (1790s - 1841) was an undertaker who ran the Trask Funeral Parlor in Collinsport. He was the son of Reverend Trask, the father of Elias Trask, the grandfather of Gregory Trask, and the possible ancestor of Tony Peterson (all played by Jerry Lacy). Lamar arrived at Collinwood in 1840 to learn the truth about the disappearance of his father, Reverend Trask, and avenge his death. He enlisted the aid of Leticia Faye, a psychic, to help him do that and orchestrated a seance to contact his father with Gerard Stiles and Flora Collins, hoping to discover his father's murderer. Meanwhile, Lamar had been courting a young woman named Roxanne Drew, and the two were arranged to be married by Roxanne's father. However, she never returned his affections and broke off their engagement after Julia Hoffman persuaded her not to marry him. She was also in love with Barnabas Collins at the time, and under the vampire's control. Lamar witnessed Roxanne's death as a result of being bitten and vowed revenge against Barnabas, whom he believed was her murderer (it was actually Angelique, posing as Valerie Collins, who caused Roxanne's neck wounds to reopen). After her death, he formed an alliance with Gerard for revenge. Lamar was one of the people Roxanne attacked when she rose as a vampire, but she was destroyed by sunlight when her brother, Randall Drew, forced her to look at it. Barnabas had locked Lamar in the basement of the Old House to prevent him from going to her. While in the basement, he heard noises coming from behind a brick wall, but he did not know at the time it was the spirit of his father. Additionally, Lamar aided Gerard with getting Quentin Collins tried for witchcraft. He strongly believed that Quentin was a warlock because of a dream he had, but he was unaware that it was Gerard who was behind all of the wrongdoing at Collinwood. Lamar eventually found out that Barnabas was responsible for the death of his father in 1795 after reading the diary of Ben Stokes, and later discovered his father's skeleton in the basement of the Old House. He captured Barnabas and walled him up in the basement of his funeral parlor as revenge (1172), but Barnabas was soon rescued by Angelique and Julia after the ghost of Roxanne alerted them to his location. Following Quentin's witchcraft trial, Lamar shot and killed Angelique (who was mortal at the time). Barnabas fought Lamar, but Lamar stabbed him with a knife. Barnabas was wounded but he was able to pry the knife away from Lamar and mortally wounded him. Lamar fled to the East Wing at Collinwood and unintentionally escaped into Parallel Time, where he died there (1198). His death was witnessed by Desmond Collins and Leticia from the standard timeline. After his death, Julia Collins and Flora Collins (PT) secretly buried him the woods and read the business card in his wallet. They both assumed that he was murdered by Justin Collins, when it was really Barnabas from the other time band. Being from another time band, they did not recognize the name of Lamar, nor the name of his chapel (1199). Background Information and Notes *Lamar Trask was Jerry Lacy's fifth and final role on the show. *Jerry Lacy reprised his role as Lamar Trask in the Big Finish audio drama The Crimson Pearl, in which it is revealed that he supplements his income by robbing the bodies of his clients of their jewelry. Appearances 1114, 1121, 1124, 1126, 1133, 1138, 1139, 1142, 1145, 1149, 1150, 1151, 1152, 1153, 1156, 1162, 1167, 1168, 1171, 1172, 1173, 1178, 1179/1180, 1195, 1197, 1198 Trask, Lamar Trask, Lamar Category:Trask family